Talk:List of Psalms
Reorganizing Book divisions, adding references to book First of all I will say to Christian, the main writer of this "article" this is an excellent list and is a one of the greatest examples of your editing work- great job! Though the content direction is focused on Pentateuch era content had a few suggestions for this list, which I could implement myself. My main suggestion is that rather than being in a tabber format, the article be arranged into the different tables for each book in a one-scroll vertical format. A table of contents would be present at the beginning and then each section can be labeled as the appropiate book. This would increase editability (you don't have to use source code). In addition having the book column is redundant with the current and proposed layout. The mobile skin removes the tabbers automatically and it does a great job showing it in one-scroll format (see link here). None of the tables are too long to need that tabber seperation and the headings can be renamed to the books instead. My second suggestion is that more references are added. I am not sure if it is necessary to add references for the metadata present in the actual Psalm that is not in a verse format (that is where a majoririty of the informationc omes from). There are many places in Scripture that specifically affirm someone's authorship of Psalm, either by quoting it or the Psalm is copied elsewhere in Scripture. Having comprehensive data throughout this list, the Psalms article, respective authors, etc could be a worthwhile and productive project- however I don't think at this time its best to go into detail when we have a great deal of written content that is still needed. This is some suggestions just for this ''article for now, but is also things to think about for the future. Again I wouldn't reccomend spending the time making a comprehensive Psalms project at this time, but its certainly something that could be done in the future. In Christ, Superdadsuper, Bible Wiki Administrator and Bureaucrat 00:33, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Adding a "Quotes" or "References" section I was thinking of adding a "Quotes" or "References" (which can be abbreviated) column. This would include verses where a Psalm is quoted and/or referenced to (probably moreso the former than the latter; it could be called either one). I think this would be nice in expanding to the comprehensive nature of the list so that there is a full list of places where Psalms are referred to elsewhere in the Bible. Unfortunately, adding another a column will require the table to be scrolled sideways in order to see this column. I am not sure if downsizing columns to accommodate another one would be ideal (especially when you have multi-line parameters like "Director of Music"). Is there a good way to resize the columns and perhaps the entries in each cell? I would also like to have a semi-comprehensive description of instances where Psalms are referenced in the Legacy section of the Psalms article. For example Psalm 44:22 is quoted in Roms 8:36, so on the table entry for "Psalm 44" the "Refs" (a suggestion, but it can be deliberated) column would include "Rom 8:36" and other possible cross references if they exist. Comparatively, the Book of Psalms article might talk about how Paul quotes Psalms in several scenarios in Romans and then have a sentence or two explaining the context of that particular Psalm being quoted. Another concern is how should quotes of different verses be handled? If a Psalm has different parts that are quoted in different places, how (if any) should the table data reflect the differences. In Christ, Superdadsuper, Bible Wiki Administrator and Bureaucrat 22:18, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Re:Christian Sirolli :I like the idea. Are you thinking of having 1 or 2 more columns? I can easily add the column(s) once you let me know how many exactly you want. Then we can all work together on making this happen. Christian Sirolli (Talk | ) 13:42, July 28, 2017 (UTC) ::Also, we can use sources such as this for finding these citations. Christian Sirolli (Talk | ) 14:40, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Re:Superdadsuper I do not think its necessary to have "comments" in the "Cited by" section. This only causes more confusion for what its worth. Also I think rather than calling it "Cited by" it should be "Referenced" or "Quoted" (with or without the "by"). Per that the instructions below may not be needed as editing a table should be self-evident by itself. Saying "Cite" sounds too much like the built in verse referencing feature. My personal opinion is that instead of it including ''all instances of a Psalm even being cross-referenced it should just contain examples of quotes or very close paraphrases. An extensive cross-reference list may not be useful for the average reader and at this time and in this format may not be the best way to provide that. In Christ, Superdadsuper, Bible Wiki Administrator and Bureaucrat 16:45, July 28, 2017 (UTC) :I would like to have something definite to work with. Should we try to get the rest of community to talk about this or do you want to give a few orders for us to work with? Christian Sirolli (Talk | ) 16:48, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Adding Citations to "Cited By" Column Editors please read: When editing with Source Editor, please replace the comment with the appropriate citations. When editing with Visual Editor, click on the cell you wish to add a citation under the "Cited By" column and hit the backspace key, which clears the comment mentioned above from cell. Then double click the same cell and add the appropriate citation. Christian Sirolli (Talk | ) 15:04, July 28, 2017 (UTC)